Blood is Thicker
by sirius in chains
Summary: DISCONTINUED / Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are in love, secretly meeting while at Hogwarts to pursue their relationship. But when Draco returns home for holidays Lucius reminds his son just whom he belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to a beautiful reader who gave me the plot line for this new story! I've twisted it up a bit to fit to my style, but I still owe everything to you. Please leave me some reviews, my cherubs!

* * *

Harry edged his way around the corner, listening intently for any signs of someone approaching. The dark hallway remained silent and deserted, so he carefully crept along, keeping close to the shadows that hung around the stone walls. He reached the stairs that lead further down in to the dungeons and began the descent, feeling the temperature drop immediately. The air became suddenly damp (they were under the lake, after all) and a shiver crept its way up Harry's spine. His heart thudded in his chest; he never quite felt comfortable in Slytherin territory the way he did in other parts of the castle. But soon Draco would be here…

Like the thought had triggered something in the magical bond between them, Draco suddenly emerged from the Slytherin common room. "Harry!" he gasped in surprise. His eyes raked up and down the delicious Gryffindor boy that stood before him a few moments before he remembered what had shocked him. "Why aren't you under the Cloak?" He spoke as thought chastising a small child, and his expression greatly resembled one his father often wore.

"I like a little bit of a challenge," Harry shrugged while slipping the Invisibility Cloak over himself. Draco stared at the spot where he'd vanished as Harry's disembodied voice continued. "It gets too easy, just waltzing down here, invisible."

"It's foolish," Draco muttered. He paused before opening the door. "No one is in the common room, but you should stay quiet nonetheless."

"Yes, _sir_," Harry said mockingly, a smirk on his invisible face. A ghost of a smile twitched Draco's lips, but he said nothing and made his way up to his dormitory with his invisible boyfriend by his side.

The second they entered Draco's private bedroom, Harry closed the door and shed the Cloak. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out his wand, quickly casting a Silencing charm over the room and securing the door.

He turned to Draco, who had seated himself on the edge of his rather large and luxurious bed and was casually picking at the emerald silk comforter. The Slytherin's gaze lifted to meet Harry's and he finally broke into a smile.

"God, I've been thinking about you all day," Harry murmured, reaching Draco in a few long strides. He stood between the blond boy's legs and pushed him backwards onto the bed, showering his clothed body with kisses. Draco arched his back and groaned, the sound like sweet music to Harry's ear. Fingers quickly fumbling with the button and zipper Harry divulged Draco of his pants while Draco slipped out his shirt, both discarding the clothing onto the floor.

Harry cupped Draco's growing erection through his boxer briefs and the boy groaned again. "I've been fantasizing about all the things I want to do to you…" He pressed his body on top of Draco's and after days of waiting, days of planning their secret meeting, finally their lips met.

Harry wasted no time with petty little kisses and quickly began working Draco's mouth with his tongue. The boy writhed with pleasure underneath him, rubbing his hard cock against Harry's leg and running his nails up and down Harry's clothed back.

Draco turned his head to the side, breathing hard. "Take your clothes off," he asked with a pleading note to his voice. Harry snagged his fingers in Draco's perfectly groomed hair and jerked his head back forward, claiming his mouth again.

"Oh, no," he whispered when he finally pulled away. "You're not calling the shots tonight."

Before Draco could even register what he'd said, Harry grabbed his wand. With an unsaid spell, Draco's arms were tugged above his head, his body dragged backward over the bed, and his wrists secured to either side of the headboard. He struggled violently against the bonds, but it was just for show. He knew Harry's ties would be unbreakable.

Those grey eyes narrowed in a glare, but Harry merely returned it with a smirk. "Uncomfortable, baby?" he purred, climbing up onto the bed and settling himself in between Draco's legs. Draco let out a low growl but said nothing.

Harry had a couple long lengths of rope in his hand that Draco realized he must've grabbed from his bag. The lump that had formed in his stomach grew a little, but his erection stayed strong against his stomach.

Harry was a perfectionist when it came to tying Draco up. He liked the twists and knots to be flawless, just like his lover. He took Draco's left ankle and bent his leg at the knee, pressing the boy's heel to the back of his thigh. He then wrapped the rope around the bent leg five times, never overlapping, before waving his wand and sealing the ends of the rope together seamlessly. He then repeated the process on the other leg.

Draco growled softly again, the ropes cutting into his flawless skin. Harry picked up a silver candle from Draco's bedside table and transfigured it with ease into a three-foot-long metal rod. He placed it between Draco's knees, spreading them wide apart, and instantly the ends of the rod grew and wrapped themselves around the Slytherin's joints.

Harry summoned over his book bag and took out of it a small black box. "I bought you a present," he murmured to his captive. Draco eyed him warily as Harry eased the cover off and presented Draco with a thin, black leather collar. From the D-ring in front dangled a small silver tag, engraved with the letters 'HP.' Draco couldn't deny that it looked like a well-crafted, expensive piece, and it appealed to his fine Malfoy taste.

"I'm no dog," Draco spat haughtily nonetheless.

"Mmm, but you _are_ my bitch," Harry responded teasingly, slipping the collar around Draco's neck and securing it tightly. The blond boy had no chance of fighting Harry in his current position, so he took to glaring at him some more instead.

Harry took his final piece of rope and tied it from the ring on the collar to the center of the bar spreading Draco's knees. He made it short enough to keep Draco's thighs pressed against his ribcage.

Realizing that this position left his ass completely exposed to Harry, Draco began fighting the bondage anew. He was a virgin in that regard; he'd fucked but never been fucked. Harry's handiwork put him in a state of total vulnerability. But the ropes that bound his legs into their awkward position stayed unerringly in their spot, the rod that spread his thighs would not budge or break, and the length that tied his new collar to that rod was flawlessly secured.

Once Draco had finished his futile struggles, Harry forced his forefinger between the boy's tight lips. "Suck it," he commanded, and with only slight hesitation Draco's mouth and tongue enveloped the digit and wet it thoroughly.

Once satisfied, Harry pulled his finger back and proceeded to press it against Draco's entrance. The Slytherin boy instantly tensed up, every muscle taut and quivering, waiting for the breach. But Harry lifted his other hand and brought it down in a loud _smack_ against Draco's creamy white thigh.

The boy whimpered in pain, testing his bonds again as he tried to get away from Harry's punishing hand. "You know it's going to hurt more if you tense up like that," Harry said almost gently, rubbing the spot where he'd slapped. It'd turned an angry shade of red in mere seconds and Harry regretted losing his temper like that. He should've known Draco would be nervous about this. He'd been too eager and forgotten Draco's ass-virginity. Hormones had clouded his judgment.

"Just relax… It will feel good, I promise…" He tried again, rubbing his fingertip around Draco's tight hole before plunging it in.

Draco's gasp caught in his throat and came out as a deep groan. Harry smiled; he remembered the first time he'd experienced the same thing. "Ohh, Harry," he moaned, arching his back and giving Harry even better access. His eyes were closed and a small smile parted his lips.

Harry curled his finger a bit, searching for that magical spot deep within his lover. The boy's bound body suddenly convulsed in unbearable pleasure, a yell tearing from his throat, and Harry knew he'd found it.

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby boy?" he crooned, stroking the spot repeatedly until he had Draco shaking and shuddering in ecstasy.

"Mm, yes… yes… _more_…" he moaned, voice hoarse with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco moaned deeply as Harry's fingers worked and stretched his virgin hole. His eyes were half closed, pleasure clouding his vision. He'd never, ever imagined that his would feel _so good_…

But suddenly, Harry's talented fingers were gone.

"N-no," Draco said breathlessly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's only gonna get better…" Harry had worked more lubricant into his palm and was slowly fisting his own cock. The oil glistened on his hard organ, and for the first time Draco truly appreciated the size of it. That was going to fit inside him?

"Relax," Harry instructed, his voice firm and steady. Draco swallowed and took a deep breath, willing every muscle in his body to obey Harry's word. The ropes dug into his skin, the collar pulled at his throat, but he felt none of that. All he could focus on was Harry's cock, now moving toward his entrance.

"You look so fucking hot, tied up like that." Draco noticed Harry's voice was slightly hoarse, strained by his hormones. His words turned Draco on further, and all of a sudden his inhibitions vanished. He just wanted Harry buried inside him, _now_.

Harry's voice dropped. "You ready?" he asked, moving forward so the head of his dick touched Draco's hole. Draco's body squirmed a bit, but for the most part he held still.

"Yes," he gasped, working hard not to tense up.

Without anymore hesitation, Harry began to press into his lover. It took a good amount of pressure to breach Draco's tight entrance, but finally the head slipped in. Draco let out a choked cry, bringing a small smile to Harry's face. "You're fine, baby," Harry muttered, continuing to slowly stretch Draco wide until he was completely sheathed, balls deep.

Tears had sprung into Draco's eyes. "Does it always hurt like this?" he asked quietly, blinking away the moisture.

"Yes," Harry answered honestly, bluntly, a little breathily. "But that's part of it. It's part of the pleasure."

Harry reached between them and wrapped his hand around Draco's semi-hard cock. He understood the boy had been too nervous to get fully erect, but there was no excuse now. Ignoring his own pleasure he began to jerk Draco off, intent on making the boy forget about his current pain… and the pain to come.

Draco groaned, and as Harry felt the boy's muscles clench around his dick, he groaned in unison with him. "Oh god, I've been waiting for this for so long," he murmured, continuing to pleasure Draco while he slowly pulled back out of the boy and then thrust back in. The Slytherin boy gasped, his eyes closing tight.

Harry began fucking him in earnest, not holding back. His self control had snapped. He knew he was hurting Draco, but he didn't care. It felt too good. Draco head was tipped back, hoarse cries tearing from his throat with every thrust, his arms pulling against their bonds.

"Harry, it hurts!" But as Harry continued to fuck him, Draco's tight sphincter began to loosen, and soon the pain ebbed away and gave in to complete and utter pleasure. With every thrust Harry's cock nudged his prostrate and pure ecstasy filled him like nothing he'd ever felt before.

It didn't take Harry long to blow his load. He'd been waiting to fuck Draco for so long now that his stamina had diminished greatly. With a strangled yell he came, deep inside Draco's now non-virgin ass. He kept his wits about him afterwards though, ignoring his desire to simply collapse upon the bed. Still breathing heavily, he fisted Draco's cock and pumped it until he spurted cum all over his beautiful bondage.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Harry whispered, spooning Draco's lithe body. After they'd finished, he'd vanished all the ropes and rods, leaving only the collar tight around his lover's throat.

"Okay," Draco answered softly, squeezing Harry's hand with both of his own. "Pretty sore."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Harry gave Draco's ass a soft squeeze. "Do you want me to heal it so you feel better?"

Draco answered after a moment of consideration. "No. It was my first time, and… Like you said, the pain is part of it."

Harry couldn't hold back a smile. He pressed his lips to Draco's shoulder, showering it with small kisses. That was the perfect answer, and he wasn't about to deny how happy it made him to hear. Draco losing his virginity to him that way like… a gift of some sort.

"I could stay like this forever," Draco murmured contentedly.

Harry let out a deep sigh, his good mood deflating like air out of a balloon. "Too bad you have to go home tomorrow for the winter holiday."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lucius learns of Draco's misdeeds in the next chapter. ^_^ Incest to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stood outside the Malfoy manor on the front entryway, biting his lip and biding his time. He scuffed the toe of his shoe on the stoop, his fingers clutching the handle but not daring to turn it. He took a deep, long breath and let it out in a wintry puff. _I'm gonna be fine_, he reassured himself. _Dad will never be able to tell anything's different. I've lost my virginity, not my mind. He'll never know. He _can't_ know._

Bracing himself both mentally and physically, Draco opened the front door and stepped inside. The house was warm and smelled of Christmas time, the grand mahogany staircase adorned with wreaths and garland, a large and elaborately decorated tree standing tall in the foyer. He closed the door quietly behind him, shutting out the bitter cold.

"Mum? Dad?" he called into the large house, his voice echoing around the high ceilings.

"Draco?" Narcissa appeared at the top of the staircase, narrowing her eyes down at her only son. "You're late."

"I know, Mum," he answered sullenly, taking off his traveling cloak and handing it to a house elf. "Snow caused some delays at school."

"Snow? You're at _Hogwarts_, for Merlin's sake. How could something so trivial effect your travels?" Her nose pulled up in a sneer. "Such a pathetic excuse for a school."

"Pathetic excuse for a school?" Lucious Malfoy's drawling voice arrived in the foyer before he did. He turned the corner and stopped, his cane smacking against the tile floor as he surveyed Draco. "You must be talking about Hogwarts."

"Hello, father," Draco mumbled, obviously uncomfortable. He turned to watch the house elf drag his trunk from the room; any excuse not to meet his father's scrutinizing gaze.

"Draco," his father acknowledged with a curt nod. "How was the end of your semester?"

"Fine," he answered quickly. Lucius's brow furrowed almost unnoticeably. But Draco knew his father well enough to catch it.

"Well, dinner should be ready," Narcissa mentioned, sounding bored. "Shall we?"

"Let me just go wash up." Draco ducked his head so as not to look at either parent as he made his way up the staircase. _He can't tell, he can't tell_, Draco repeated to himself, trying his hardest to ignore the soreness that seemed to live in his very core as he lifted one leg after the other and slowly ascended. Why had he not let Harry just heal him like he'd offered?

He finally made it to his suite and closed the door behind him, collapsing against with a loud sigh. "I've got to calm down," he whispered to himself, shakily running his fingers through his long blonde hair. He walked into his private bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing the cold water onto his pale face. When he lifted his head to stare into the mirror, not only his reflection stared back at him.

"Ah!" he screamed, whirling around to stare at his father. He hadn't heard him come in! Lucius must have followed him from the front hall. "What are you doing here?!" he gasped, breathless with fear.

Lucius lifted his cane and jabbed the end of it in Draco's gut so he was pressed against the vanity. "Something's going on with you, boy," Lucius stated matter-of-factly, never breaking eye contact with his son. Draco trembled violently, he fingers gripping the edge of the counter so hard that his knuckles were bright white. "Are you going to tell me what it is, or do I have to figure it out myself?"

Draco swallowed hard, the cane unmoving on his stomach. "I-I…" he stammered, completely caught off guard. "What?"

Lucius let out a noise of anger and dropped the cane, grabbing the front of Draco's shirt and ripping him away from the vanity. Draco was too stunned to fight back as his father pushed him face-first towards the bathtub, sending him tumbling into it.

"Don't move." Lucius words were like ice, freezing Draco in place bent over the side of his enormous soaking tub. Draco let out a sob he couldn't quite stifle, but beside from that the only sound in the bathroom was the rustle of clothing behind him. What was he father doing?

"Dad," he whispered, turning his head ever so slightly to try and look over his shoulder and see Lucius. His stomach fell when he saw his father had completely stripped down, his discarded clothes laying on the floor. "Dad!" Draco went to stand up - and run - but found his hands rooted the bottom of the bathtub as though welded there. He sobbed again, pulling at them with all his strength but only succeeding in bringing his palms great pain.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," came his father's voice, full of disappointment. He was smacking his wand repeating into his opposite hand, an ominous noise that filled the whole room. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Draco swallowed. "Notice wh-what, Dad?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Lucius' voice had risen alarmingly fast. Draco found himself instinctively lowering his head, trying to sink into the bathtub and just disappear. He could feel the heat radiating off his father's body, standing just behind him.

"I know you let that worthless piece of shit fuck you, and I've never been so disgusted in my life."

Whatever color was left in Draco's face drained. He felt his stomach tie up into a thousand knots, his trembles increasing tenfold. How had his father known?!

Suddenly, Lucius's hands were clutching at his son's waistband, ripping open the fly and tearing the garment off him with the vicious sound of ripping seams. "You are a _disgrace_ for a son!" he roared, flinging the pants across the room in the general direction of his own clothing. Draco felt hot tears running down his cheeks, encouraged by a violent mixture of fear and shame.

Lucius paused in his actions and Draco could hear him take a few calming breaths. "Do you remember the lesson I taught you when you turned six?" It was obvious how hard he was working to restrain his anger. Every word sounded like it was coming through clenched teeth. "_Do _you?"

And Draco did.

------------

"_Before you grow up and go off to school and become a real wizard,, Draco, there's something you need to learn." The small pre-pubescent boy sat between his father's legs atop of the master bed, grinning with excitement at being allowed to enter his father and mother's private room._

"_Ok, Daddy," he said, bouncing impatiently up and down._

"_Take off your clothes," Lucius said gently, prodding the boy until he stood up. Draco eyed him questioningly, but the trust between the young boy and his father was too strong. He quickly shed his clothing and stood happily naked in the middle of his father's bed, still bouncing a bit._

"_Now, Draco…" Lucius reached out and wrapped an arm around his son's waist, tugging him back into his lap so the little warm spine pressed into his chest. "You have something that belongs me."_

_Draco tipped his head up, gazing at his father with worried eyes. "I didn't take anything, I swear!" he pleaded quickly, body tensing in preparation for punishment._

"_It's nothing like that," Lucius assured him. His hand snaked its way slowly between his son's legs. "_These_ belong to me." He encircled Draco's tiny cock and balls in one hand, squeezing them gently._

_Draco squirmed uncomfortably in his father's chest, a flush rising in his cheeks. "Daddy," he whined. "Those are my privates!"_

"_Wrong, Draco," Lucius said. "They are _mine_. And this-" he slipped his hand under Draco's bum, wriggling a finger between the cheeks until he brushed his little hole "-is mine too."_

_Draco had grown unbelievably nervous, knowing deep down in his undeveloped brain that _something_ was amiss here, and thus held extremely still in hopes this tortuous touching session would end._

"_You do not let anyone touch you there. I am the only one who can. It's very simple. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Daddy," Draco answered quickly, pulling away from his father's body and sliding off the bed. "Can I go eat dinner now?" Any excuse to leave the uncomfortable situation._

"_Of course. I'll meet you downstairs."_

------------

"Do you?" his father repeated, a hiss so close to Draco's ears that he shivered.

"Yes, I do," he whispered in terror.

A shriek tore itself from Draco's throat when Lucius' hand soared through the air and slammed into his exposed ass, the resounding _smack_ echoing on the walls.

"You stay silent, you slut!" Lucius yelled, grabbing his wand and jabbing it in the general direction of Draco's throat. Draco felt a small tightness in his throat, and then suddenly his voice was gone completely. He couldn't so much as cough and make a noise. Panic spread through his body like poison.

"And _this_ is a spider gag. A Borgin and Burke specialty. Hand crafted by goblins. " Lucius dangled a vicious looking leather and metal object in front of Draco's face. "Now open your mouth. I know you must be _so_ good at doing that by now."

Guilt twisted in Draco's gut like a thousand snakes. He parted his jaws, terrified of what his father might do to him if he didn't. A giant metal ring was pushed between his teeth. Four legs extended from it like a spider that curled over his lips until they poked into his cheek, keeping the ring in the center of his mouth and not allowing it to slide down his throat. Leather straps were attached to the legs, coming around to buckle behind his head.

Silent tears continued to gush from his bloodshot gray eyes, combining with unchecked saliva and dribbling down his chin. Draco couldn't swallow well and his face was tipped forward, causing the drool to also dangle in strings from his mouth and trail into the tub. He was mortified. And he had a feeling he knew why his father was propping his mouth open like this, and it made him feel like he was going to be sick.

"I thought I made it clear to you when you were little that _no one _was to touch you here -" he grabbed Draco's dick and gave it a vicious tug "- or here -" he thrust two fingers into Draco's sore hole "- except _me!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco held very still, minus the constant trembling of his entire being. His hole burned from the violent intrusion, his jaw ached from the vicious metal gag, his ass was on fire from the smack, and his hands stung from his constant pulling at them.**

**He could hear Lucius' heavy breathing from behind him. "If my lesson didn't sink in when you were little, I'm going to make absolutely certain it does now," the man growled through clenched teeth. Draco suddenly felt the suction on his hands release and his vocal chords come back to life, and then Lucius' hand was in his hair, yanking him backward. He was thrown down onto the hard tile floor of the bathroom, screaming in fear through his open mouth.**

"**My bedroom, **_**now**_**," Lucius hissed, pointing at the door. "Don't you dare stand up. Crawl."**

**With a choked sob, Draco began crawling through the bathroom. His fear of his father was too great to do otherwise. He was thankful when the tile gave way to the lush carpeting of the bedroom, and then Lucius was opening the door so Draco could continue crawling to the master suite. He could hear his mother bitching at some house elf downstairs, which at least meant that she wouldn't witness Draco in such a state. He crawled through the hallway and then into Lucius and Narcissa's bedroom.**

**The last time he had been allowed in this room was for his original lesson.**

**Lucius closed and locked the door. Ignoring Draco momentarily, he walked over to a hand-carved wooden chair sitting in the corner and moved it over to the middle of the vast bedroom. He pushed it over so the chair's back and its rear legs were in the air. "Come," he barked, and without hesitation Draco's crawled over.**

**Lucius began positioning the boy none too gently. He shoved him, still kneeling, in between the chair's legs and then bent him over the back. He grabbed five thick leather straps and secured Draco's down; a large one around his thighs and the seat of the chair, two smaller ones around his ankles and the legs of the chair, and another two smaller ones around his wrists and the back of the chair.**

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you do not understand my description, please contact me for a diagram.)**_

"**Struggle," Lucius commanded. Draco twisted and jerked and tugged in the bonds, but he was unable to go anywhere. A satisfied smile spread across Lucius' face. "Perfect."**

**Draco felt like he was going to be sick. He knew why Lucius had him in this position; it left his ass completely exposed to his father's every twisted desire. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, but it was too difficult with the spider gag. Saliva continued to ooze down his chin and drip down onto the carpet.**

**Lucius went over to the closet and returned with an armful of leather, metal, and ropes. Draco's stomach gave a violent lurch. "Oh - oh - oh," he begged, desperately trying to say **_**no but unable to make the initial consonant sound with his jaws parted. This only seemed to make Lucius' happier.**_

"_**You brought this upon yourself," Lucius reminded him as he fastened a leather head harness onto Draco, attaching it to the gag. He then affixed a length of rope to a D-ring at the crown of Draco's head, letting it hang ominously over Draco's face for the time being.**_

_**Then, Lucius dangled a shiny metal object in front of him, and it took Draco a minute to realize what he was seeing. It was a large steel hook, a smooth ball at the end where the point would ordinarily be. He shot Lucius a look of confusion, and the older man simply laughed.**_

"_**It's going in your ass," he state matter-of-factly. **_

_**Draco's struggled began anew, his screams filling the bedroom. But Lucius had nothing to worry about, since the bedroom was completely soundproof and Draco was securely tied. He settled down on his knees behind Draco to put the hook in place. "It's going to hurt more if you tense," he reminded him, even though he didn't truly care. Without any sort of lubricant whatsoever, Lucius took the ball-end of the large hook and began pushing it past Draco's sore, tight sphincter. The boy sobbed, tears spilling down his cheeks, and Lucius felt a warm sensation in his cock as it started to harden.**_

_**Once he'd slid the hook all the way in, the metal curving over the boy's back, he got to his feet and picked up the rope he'd tied to the head harness. "Chin up," he commanded, and with a soft sob Draco obeyed. Keeping the rope taught so that Draco's head was forced up, he tied the other end to the hook.**_

"_**There we go," Lucius murmured, testing the knots and making sure everything was sound. With the connecting rope, every time Draco tried to move or lower his head he would put tremendous strain on the hook. "How do you feel?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.**_

_**Draco moaned pathetically, gurgling on his un-swallowed spit. Now that his head was tilted up he couldn't just let the saliva run down his chin; it pooled in his mouth instead.**_

_**He slapped Draco's ass playfully, loving the way the boy's body jerked. "I'm going to eat dinner with your mother," he stated, moving away. "Don't go anywhere," he added teasingly before slipping out and closing the door ominously behind him.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm sorry the bold/italics on the previous chapter are weird; I forgot to check that before I published it. Hope it doesn't interfere with your reading pleasure (or reviewing)!

* * *

Draco screamed himself hoarse until he was choking with effort. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, his shoulders heaving with silent sobs. He hadn't the faintest idea how much time had passed since Lucius had left him, but it felt like hours. His entire body ached, and whenever he tried to shift his position he'd jerk on the hook embedded in his ass and cause himself even more discomfort. It was pure hell.

Finally, he heard the door open and close behind him. The sounds of a struggle reached his ears, and then suddenly a body was thrown down in front of him. Draco jerked in surprise.

"Look who I found," Lucius spat, jabbing his cane into the boy's ribcage so that he rolled over. Draco gasped; he would recognize those emerald eyes anywhere.

_Harry!_

Lucius had Harry's arms securely bound behind his back with rough steel handcuffs, very little chain between them. His legs were similarly hobbled, and a black rubber ball gag was jammed between his jaws. There was still a lot of fight left in him, though, and he'd managed to get quickly up on his knees. Instead of further fighting Lucius, Harry shuffled awkwardly over to Draco, pressing their shoulders together and tucking his head around Draco's neck in a sad excuse for an embrace.

With a roar of rage, Lucius grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and ripped him away from Draco, throwing him in the opposite direction. Draco yelled in alarm, fighting his bondage with all his might but unable to separate his body from the chair and go help his lover. Lucius strode over to the fallen boy and took a fistful of the raven hair, dragging him backwards toward the bed. He attached a chain to one of the ankle cuffs and secured it to the foot of the grand canopy bed, keeping him far away from Draco.

His breathing slightly accelerated, Lucius made his back over to his son. He raised his arm and backhanded Draco across the face, taking out his frustration in the vicious slap. Draco's head jerked to the side, pulling hard on the hook and causing him to scream in agony.

"_You invited him here?!_" Lucius yelled, the room positively shaking with the volume of it. Draco cringed visibly. "You invited this fucking little piece of shit savior of the god damn wizarding world _into our home?!_"

With a sinking feeling, Draco put the pieces together. He'd told Harry to come to the Malfoy manor for dinner at some point during the holiday so, together, they could confess their secret love affair to Lucius and Narcissa. Harry probably hadn't wanted - or been able - to wait, and he'd shown up at the manor _tonight_, just in time to intercept the brunt of Lucius' rage.

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheek as it purpled and swelled. Harry was struggling ceaselessly over by the bed, unsuccessful in every attempt. Lucius was still breathing deeply, his grey eyes alight with fury.

Suddenly, Lucius began disrobing. Draco's struggles began anew as his father undressed in front of him, throwing all his clothing in a pile until he was finally kicking off his briefs and standing there in all his glory. He wrapped a hand around his semi-erect cock and pumped it until it was fully hard and directly in front of Draco's face.

"You belong to _me_," Lucius hissed before driving his cock deep into his son's throat. Draco had no way of stopping the invasion, his mouth fully opened for Lucius' use. His gag was hard and audible, Harry's muffled yell of rage answering it instantly.

"Stupid bitch," Lucius muttered as he thrust his hips, picking up a hard rhythm. "You fucking cunt."

Draco couldn't move his head with the harness attached to the hook and he couldn't close his mouth with the spider gag; he was completely helpless and at Lucius' mercy. The huge, hard member slid in and out, pushing against the back of throat and gagging him almost every time. Thick strands of saliva covered his lips and chin, coating Lucius' cock.

"You are _mine_," he grunted as he thrust in without pulling back, leaving his dick deep down in Draco's throat. He felt the boy's muscles convulse around him as he choked, felt his lips suction against his skin as he desperately tried to breathe.

After a few moments Draco's struggles died down, his body going limp, his will broken. It was only then that Lucius backed away, sliding his cock out of Draco's mouth, wiping the spit off his dick on his son's cheeks. Draco's breathing was harsh and ragged, but he _was_ breathing.

Lucius sat on his haunches in front of Draco so that he could look him in the eye. "Do you understand?" he asked, voice low. "_He_ is nothing to you." Lucius pointed a finger in Harry's direction, Draco's gaze following it weakly.

"You are mine, and mine _only."_


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius, stiff as a board, fell to the floor.

In a rush of confusion, Draco began to struggle again, but Harry was quickly by his side, soothing him with gentle touches. "Shh, it's okay now," the boy whispered, fingers working to undo the head harness and gag. After a few moments, Draco's mouth was finally free.

"What -- what _happened_?" he gasped, stretching his jaws and waiting for Harry to finish untying him.

Harry indicated the pile of Lucius' clothing, laying quite near the foot of the bed where he'd been chained. "His wand was in the pocket of his robes," he explained quietly while he removed the straps binding Draco to the chair. Slightly hesitant, he took hold of the hook in Draco's ass and began slowly easing it out. The blonde boy's body tensed, but after a few minutes his hole was finally free of the cruel metal piece.

Draco lifted himself carefully off of the overturned chair, and instantly Harry embraced him, encircling his tortured body with warm arms. Tears flooded Draco's eyes, and he did little to hold them back.

"It's alright, baby," Harry crooned, grabbing Lucius' discarded shirt and using it to wipe Draco's face clean of spit and tears. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Draco sniffled, trying to pull himself together. "What are we going to _do_ with him…?" he whispered, looking wide-eyed over at his father's body. Lucius was lying on his back, his naked body completely immobile, his eyes rolling angrily in their sockets.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly, following Draco's gaze. He wasn't sure how long the body-bind would hold, since he hadn't performed the spell with his own wand.

He turned, pressing a soft kiss to Draco's bruised cheek. He was scared, yes, but he just so happy to have Draco back in his arms.

"Harry, stop," Draco said, quiet but firm, tugging away. "We have to figure this out… We have to leave, or-or something..."

Draco moved and stood over his father's body, the two sets of grey eyes locking in a fierce glare. "Oh god, he's going to be so angry," Draco murmured, biting onto his knuckles with fear. Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and peering down at Lucius over Draco's shoulder.

"We'll teach him a lesson, then," he announced suddenly, pulling away. Draco turned around and stared at Harry, panic building.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, his mouth going quite dry. Harry dropped down and gathered the manacles he'd previously been bound in, coming back over to Lucius. He quickly affixed them to the older man's legs.

"We're going to show him that he can't keep us apart," Harry said fiercely, moving to bind Lucius' hands.

It was then, though, that those hands moved.

Harry stumbled back with a cry as Lucius dove at him, clawing for his throat. "You stupid motherfucker," he growled, wrapping his fingers around Harry's neck, thumbs digging into his trachea. "Teach _me_ a lesson…" Harry's body began to go limp under his. "No one is taking my son away, _certainly_ not you!"

"No!" Draco screamed, grabbing Lucius around the middle and trying to drag him backwards. "Leave him _alone_!"

Lucius used one arm to throw his son off, but that gave Harry the upper hand. The dark haired boy quickly pulled away and scrambled to his feet, backing up until he was pressed against the door, his eyes scanning the room for a wand.

Lucius' dark laughter filled the room. "I've got the only wand in the room," he jeered, picking it up and spinning it between two fingers. The chains around his ankles had vanished. "I should just finish you off now." He advanced toward Harry, his wand pointed directly at the boy's heart. "But I'd much rather play with you first."

He jerked the wand and suddenly Harry was devoid of clothes. Despite the sudden chill, Harry stood strong, refusing to let Lucius see his embarrassment. "On your knees, boy," Lucius demanded, and Harry felt his knees buckle against his control until he fell forward onto the floor. Another flick of the wand and Harry was writhing in pain on the bedroom floor, his screams filling the cavernous room as the Cruciatus curse took over his body.

"You." Lucius turned on his heel while Harry gasped for air, pointing a finger at Draco. "You say you love this boy so much?" A wicked grin grew on his face as Draco's eyes filled with tears.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Harry gets dominated by Lucius and Draco next. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Sorry it's been so long! D:  
And also sorry for this pathetically short chapter,  
But it was necessary to add to get from A to B, true?  
I promise to try and write more soon!  
Thank you for being ever-faithful readers. 3

* * *

Before Harry had fully recovered from the Cruciatus curse, Lucius lifted him bodily from the floor and threw him onto the enormous master bed. Another flick of his wand and the boy was chained down on his back, each limb attached to a bed post so his body was stretched taut in a X-shape. Harry began to struggle wildly after a minute, but the magic chains gave him no slack. He was completely at Lucius' mercy.

"Let me go," Harry growled, his emerald eyes narrowed in unmatched fury. Lucius simply returned the glare with a smirk.

"_Accio collar_," Lucius murmured, pointing his wand at the door. In a matter of a few seconds, the collar Harry had given Draco soared through the door and into Lucius' hand. "Does this look familiar, slut?" he asked his son, showing him the 'HP' etching on the tag. "Hm? Does it?"

Draco averted his frightened, tear-filled eyes, but nodded his head nonetheless. He was terrified of further angering his father, and thought that his only chance of finding a way out of this situation was to play along.

Lucius pointed his wand at the collar's tag and, with an unsaid spell, chanced the 'HP' to 'LM.' When he went to affix it to Harry's neck though, the boy twisted his head and managed to clamp his teeth down on Lucius' wrist.

Cursing with pain, Lucius jerked back. He grabbed Draco by the hair and pushed him towards the bed. "Hold his head down," he ordered, coming up beside him. Draco hesitated momentarily before putting a soft hand on Harry's forehead and pressing his head down onto the mattress. Lucius swiftly slipped the collar around the boy's neck.

"Draco," Harry said firmly, trying to catch the boy's eye as he released his hold on his forehead. "Draco, don't listen to him. Baby, we've got to fight him together. Don't let him--"

"_Be silent!_" Lucius hissed, pushing past Draco to slap Harry across the face.

"Don't let him do this to me! Don't let him tear us apart!" Harry continued anyways, his voice growing slightly more panicky. "_Do_ something, Draco!"

Lucius handed Draco the black ball gag that had been in Harry's mouth earlier. "When he opens his mouth, put this on him," he instructed. Draco took the gag nervously, his hands trembling as he knelt next to Harry's ribcage on the bed.

"But how will I get him to open his--"

Draco's question was cut off as Harry sudden opened his mouth to let out a terrible scream. Draco glanced over and saw that Lucius had a hand wrapped the boy's balls and was squeezing violently. Scared of getting a similar treatment, Draco quickly pushed the ball between Harry's parted jaws and buckled it behind his head. Only then did Lucius release his hold.

"Sorry," Draco mouthed, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes filling with tears. He'd never felt so torn and confused in his life.

Lucius stood back a moment and examined the boy. He was tied securely, collared with Lucius' own initials on the tag, and now gagged sufficiently. But the truth question here was how to break him. How to knock the fight right out of him until he was simply a Malfoy household pet.


End file.
